If Only She Knew
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: I can do anything for her, tell her everything except... the way I feel about her. Rated T for language and slightly suggestive themes.  2nd place winner for Best Tandre Story in The Topaz Awards 2012!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask.**

* * *

><p>If Only…<p>

Andre POV

_I'll admit, the first time I went to the Vega household, I was a little frightened to meet Tori Vega. I knew from Trina that she had a sister named Tori. Sadly I met Trina first so my fright is understood. Anyway I walked in the house and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I remember thinking 'You're Trina's sister'. When she spoke she had the sweetest voice in the world. She told me that Trina had a swollen tongue and she couldn't sing with me. 'Yes!' So she would've be filling in for her. Then I heard her sing and it was insta-fireworks in my mind. I'm a big softy for chicks that can sing that's why I'm such good friends with Caterina (Cat) Valentine and Jadelyn (Jade) West. After her big showcase I had to get her into Hollywood Arts. I'm regretting that I didn't ask her out that day. Oh well…._

"Andre, earth to Andre. Andre are you still with us?" Beck Oliver called out to me.

"Huh? What?" _I hadn't realized I zoned out._

"Thinking about Tori again?" _Boy are you crazy?_

"Shh… She might hear you!" I whisper yell as I put a hand over his mouth.

"When are going to tell her?" Beck asked me straightout.

"Someday, never maybe" I say quietly.

"Andre you need to tell her" Beck said being the best friend that he is.

"And risk losing what I have with her, no thanks" I said looking at the piano keys. "I'm perfectly fine being best friends with her" I finish off.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that" Beck started. "When Tori goes out with yet another boy that isn't you, don't say a word" Beck said.

"I'm not going to say anything, I'm going to be happy for her, she is my best friend, ya know" I said.

After that Beck walked back over to the group, ultimately ending the conversation. After I got a text from my grandmother telling me to come on to my great-grandfather's birthday party. As I was preparing to leave I came in on the situation…

"So he was just using me to get a better grade" Tori said somberly. _What?_

All of us, except for Jade and I, were sorry for her. Jade just didn't care and I want to kill Ryder for hurting her.

_Let me leave before I say something I regret._

"I wish I could get back at him" Tori said.

"What can we do?" Cat said sweetly.

"Oh I know" Tori jumped up excitedly. "A song that you're going to help me write, tonight" Tori said as she grabbed my arm.

"I can't" I said looking into Tori's eyes. _It's so hard for me to say no to you but I just can't help you tonight._

"Come on Andre, please" Tori said deepening the look. _Please don't do this to me tonight._

"Yeah Andre come on" Everyone else joined in.

"Alright, Alright. I'll just celebrate my 97 year old great grandfather's birthday with him next year. Possibly!" I yelled.

They felt kind of bad after I said it. "Well come on" I said sitting back down to the piano. _What I wouldn't do for Tori Vega._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day….<strong>

"Yo Daniels" I yelled out to Ryder after school.

"Oh you're Vega's friend… um…" Ryder pretended to contemplate.

"Andre" I finished for him.

"Right, what do you want?" He asked like he was bored with the conversation.

"To warn you" He looked taken back.

"Warn me about what?" he asks innocently. _Save the act asshole._

"You picked the wrong one when decided to mess with Tori Vega" I said with such conviction.

"Look I don't know what-"Ryder said trying to play it off. _Like I said save it._

"Don't even try it I know your using her" I spat at him angrily.

"Oh I get it, you're jealous" Ryder said smirking.

"Not jealous. A concerned friend. Get it right" _Truth be told, jealousy is coursing through my veins right now but anger is overpowering all of that._

"Yeah what ever, keep telling yourself that" He looked at me. "Tell you what after I get done with her, after the Full Moon Jam, you can have her. She's not even that pretty anyway" _What the fuck are you talking about? She is one of the prettiest at this school._

"You're going to regret that you even said that" It took everything I had not the hit him right then and there.

"Whatever Andre, I have more important things to do, like get ready for my "Grade A" performance, if you catch my drift. So I'll catch you later" He said smugly as he turned around.

"Bye Ryder" I said as he walked away.

"Oh Andre," Ryder called as he turned around. "Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, don't use it" he said as he walked away.

"Damn it" I said to myself as I punch my locker, not too hard, but hard enough to make a loud sound.

"Woah, woah, woah" Robert (Robbie) Shapiro and Beck said as they ran up to me. "What going on?"

"Ryder Daniels that's what" I said.

"What did he do?" Robbie asked.

"I just hate his smug, cocky attitude" I said angrily.

"You didn't give away the plan did you?' Beck asked.

"No just had a little chat with him" I said.

"What did he say?" Beck asked me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" I said walking away.

I turn around to see Beck and Robbie shrugging at each other and following me out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

Sinjin VanCleef and I were checking the instruments and microphones to make sure everything worked except for one microphone.

"Hey Andre" Tori called as I was checking my guitar.

"Hey Tori, you ready for revenge" I said as I looked at her outfit. _Tight jeans, sheer top, Andre please stay calm. _

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. Look I want to apologize to you for making you miss you great grandfather's birthday party" she said sincerely.

"It's fine. Plus my grandmother said he had a great time and I saw him when I got home" Andre said.

"That's good" She said. "I really want to thank you for doing this for me" She finished.

"Oh no problem, anything for you" I said casually. _She doesn't know just how much I really mean that._

"I see that now" She said as she walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. _Oh no my palms are starting to sweat. I hope she doesn't notice…_

gave us the cue and Tori ran back stage.

As the first act was finishing up I ran back stage to give Tori her mike and Ryder his. For a split second we shared a look, Ryder had this sly grin on his face and rolled his eyes I rolled my eyes back and walked away.

When Sickowitz introduced Tori and Ryder, I started to play. She started singing the song we wrote, Beggin' on Your Knees, and Ryder looked like a deer caught in the head lights. _Perfect! _Beck and Robbie were blocking the door so he couldn't get out. Meanwhile Tori was still doing her thing. _Look at those moves and the way she twists that body… stay focused Andre you're going to mess up. _As she went to finished the song she ran back here and hugged me again.

_If only you knew how I really felt about you… if only._

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this? Keep it like it is? Hate it? Love it? Critism is appreciated in a review.<strong>

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	2. Her Side of the Story

**A/N: Here is Tori's side of the story. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider is the man! That's why he owns Victorious, not me.**

* * *

><p>Her Side of the Story<p>

Tori POV

_The first time I met Andre Harris I knew it was something about him that I liked. Turns out my first impressions were true. He is kind, considerate, amazingly talented, cute, and somebody you can always count on. If he's all that why am I not with him? Well to tell you the truth I'm scared. I would love to be with him but if it doesn't work out will we lose us, the best friendship that we created. I hate this internal strife thing!_

"Hey Tor" Andre called to me as he sits down at the lunch table.

"Hey Andre, what's up?" I responded

"Nothing much" He said as he began to eat his fries.

"Hey, what are you doing for the end of the year Junior Showcase?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. Do you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Nope not a clue" I said.

"Since neither of us knows what we're doing for the show we should team up. Sickowitz and the other teachers said students can work together" Andre said.

"Sure!" I said happily.

It seems like at that moment the rest of the group came along.

"Hey guys" Cat said, always cheerfully.

"Hey Cat" I said as she sat. "Hey Robbie, Beck, Jade"

"Hey Tori" The boys said.

"Vega" Jade said in her usually hateful tone.

"Hey I don't get an introduction?" Rex asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, hi Rex" I said.

"That's better" He said.

"So what's happening with everybody today?" Beck asked trying to start a conversation.

"Robbie let dream children eat me" Cat said sweetly, twirling her hair.

"They should have eaten you!" Rex replied.

"Rex!" CAT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE?"

"Whatever Robbie!" Cat got up and ran away.

"Ugh! Cat! Cat!" Robbie called after her, getting up from the table as well.

"Who at this table doesn't think those two aren't made for each other?" Jade offers.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Well anybody else have anything going on?" Beck starts again.

"Andre and I are working together for the Junior Showcase" I tell them.

Beck shoots Andre a sly smile and Andre gives him a look. _I wonder what that was about._

"That's cool Tori. What are you going to be doing?" Beck asked.

"That's the thing we don't know yet" I tell them.

"Well Beck and I are writing a play" Jade said.

"That's cool what's it about?" Andre asks.

"A girl develops a black heart after she's abandoned by her parents and a boy she meets in a group home tries desperately to break through it and turn her around" Jade says sarcastically.

"So I take from the sarcasm this wasn't your idea?" I ask her.

"Oh it was but in my version the girl spends her life in the streets where she dies before anyone can save her" Jade says poking at her salad.

"That's awful" I said.

"That's awful" She mocked in her 1940's film star voice.

"I don't talk like that!" She smiles wickedly at me.

"Tori" Beck laughs. "I changed the ending because the school wouldn't let her put on the play the original way and she knows that" He said looking at Jade.

"Your play is dark and depressing and no one would like it" Jade mocks hurting her salad. "Davidson wouldn't know true talent if it bit him on the ass" She said as she threw her salad, ironically hitting Sinjin, and walks away.

Beck rolls his eyes. "Jade, what have I told about cursing out teachers behind their backs" Beck said as he raced behind her.

"Then there were two" I said to Andre who was strangely quiet. "Why so quiet today?"

"Oh just thinking about stuff" He responds.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask him.

"Ah it doesn't matter" He said. I could tell he was obviously hoping I would forget about it. "So what would you like to do for the showcase?"

"Something that involves music" I said.

"Well duh, Tor" he smiles at me.

"Since you're always back up for me and I'm back up for you, we should do two songs that really brings out our skills as vocalists and your skills as a gifted musician" I explain.

"That's a good idea" When he said that the funky bell rang.

"Well do you wanna meet at my house today and start working on it" I offered.

"Yeah, we only have like two weeks to get it completely ready"

"Sounds like a date" I say playfully. _Oh shit what did I just say?_

"What did you say?" He asked as we were walking through the halls.

"I said it sounds great" I say trying to save myself. "Sounds like a plan"

"Oh, yeah, you know it is" He says to me.

We hug and go our separate ways.

_I've got to watch my mouth, little slip ups like that could destroy my secret._

* * *

><p>My dad just left for work and my mom is visiting my aunt so that means I'm stuck babysitting Trina. <em>No joke! My parents actually told me to watch Trina.<em>

As I was listening to some Alicia Keys on my pear pad I heard the doorbell ring.

"Trina would you get the door?" I called from the kitchen.

"No can do Tori" Trina told me.

"Why not, you're sitting right there?" I yelled at her.

"Uh wet nails, duh!" Trina retorts. _Dear God, why me?_

"Hey Andre" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey partner, I brought food" Andre said.

"Yay I'm starving" Trina yells. "Hey Andrew"

"It's Andre" He said. "And I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to be here, so I only brought enough for Tori and I"

"Oh well that's ok" Trina responds. "Hey Tori I'm taking your car, to go get food"

"Hey you can't-"I was interrupted by the door opening and slamming. "And she's gone"

"I thought she had a car" Andre said.

"She did but she got it impounded and my parents said she's not getting it back until she can pay for it" I explained. "Which isn't going to happen because she uses it as an excuse to use mine"

"I feel so sorry for you" He said.

"Everyone does, it's cool" I said to him.

"So what songs should we do?" He said as he gets us glasses of mango tea.

"Thank you" I tell him as he sets my glass down. "I think we should do Song 2 You and Tell Me That You Love Me"

"Why those?" He asked.

"Well Song 2 You shows your skills as a vocalist and guitarist. Tell Me That You Love Me displays my skills as a vocalists and your piano playing genius" I explained to him.

"I like those choices; I'd rather do that than come up with an original composition and write lyrics" He told me.

"Well then let's finish eating and get started" I tell him as I continue to scarf down my Chinese food.

Andre and I were practicing for our performance. We chose Tell Me That You Love Me first. I'm on top of the piano like I was at the restaurant.

_Show me look what we found turn it around everyday  
><em>_I can here what you say  
><em>_Now I know why know we can make it  
><em>_If you tell me that you love me yeah  
><em>_And tell me that I take you breath away  
><em>_And maybe if you take one more_

I'm looking into his eyes as I come down and sit next to him.

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
><em>_And tell me that I take your breath away  
><em>_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
><em>_There's nothing left to say  
><em>_Tell me that you love me anyway._

We're so close. I started to lean in and so did he. His soft lips crashed on mine when Trina just had to walk in.

"That was so good- WHAT'S GOING ON?" Trina said as she looked over and saw me and Andre. I got up so fast that I tripped over the piano bench.

"Tori, are you ok?" _Yeah that hurt!_

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Was I interrupting something when I walked in" Trina asked with a smirk. Andre and I looked at each other. _Yeah you were._

"No Trina" I said.

"Really cause it kinda looked like you were—"

"Look at the time, Tori I'm going to head on home" Andre interrupted her.

"Yeah I think that's best" _Shit!_

"See you tomorrow, Tor" he said as he opened the door.

"Bye Andrew" Trina yelled.

He was about to correct her when he just waved her off. "See ya Trina"

He closed the door behind him. I walked to the kitchen, hoping Trina would not press the issue.

"What was that I just saw?" Trina asked me.

"Nothing Trina I told you" I lied.

"Tori I may be a lot but I will always be your sister, which means I can tell when you're lying" Trina explained.

"Ugh, ok we just got a little caught up in the song and that happened" I told her.

"That's more than a little caught up" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious the boy likes you" Trina said.

"No he doesn't" She said.

"Ugh Victoria Alixia Vega, you are so blind!" She yells.

"I'm not, I know he doesn't like me" I said.

"Oh really?" She starts "He is always over here, you're always on the phone or texting, the boy will do anything for you, which you can't pay a regular boy to do. You basically have him wrapped around you little fingers and you don't even realize it" She explained.

"Well Katrina Marisol Vega, we're just really good friends" I tell her

"Oh please, you're totally boyfriend-girlfriend; both of you just refuse to put labels on it" Trina said.

"Whatever Trina" I said.

"Tori, you are letting a good thing pass you by" She takes my tea out of my hand and walks towards the stairs. "Oh and Tori" She calls to me. "You never denied the fact that you liked him, so I know I'm right"

I didn't say anything else, further proving her point.

_Did Trina and I have a sisterly moment? That hasn't happened since we were little. The bigger question is did she have her first profound moment ever? She is right though (that's so annoying to think)_

_Should I just keep us where we are or do I risk it all and go for it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? Want to throw salads at me? Feedback = love<strong>

**Special Shoutouts:**

**courtney4713****: Thanks. I'm trying to keep everyone in character.**

**Zeyro****: I hope i keep your interest.**

**Ally-Woods-rox****: I continued!**

**To the people that alerted, faved, liked but didn't do either: You are appreciated!**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	3. Awkward

**A/N: After months of waiting here is chapter 3. I won't even make a long author's note, you've waited long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Awkward<p>

Tori POV

I decided to stop thinking about what Trina had said and go to my room. As soon as I lied on my bed and close my eyes, my head filled with thoughts of Andre. _So much for not thinking._

My thoughts were thankfully broken by the sound of my laptop. I got a video message request from Cat.

"Hey Tori! Hey everyone come say hi to Tori" Cat said. I didn't know who she was talking to until the rest of them came into view.

"Hey Tori!" Beck, Rex, Robbie said. I saw Jade there too.

"Aren't you going to at least say hi of something?" Beck asked Jade.

"Oh, hi Vega" Jade said in an unusually stoic tone.

"Hi everyone" I said.

"Ignore her she is still mad that the school won't let her do her play like she wants" Beck told me.

"Uh will do?" I more like asked rather than stated. "Why are you all at Cat's place?"

"Robbie and I decided to do our showcase together like everyone else, an acting thing. So we decided the best thing to do was to act in Beck and Jade's play, since it was the only idea we could agree on" Cat said smiling.

"So you actually want to play a depressed girl in a group home" I asked her.

"I played a girl that fell down a well and died, I don't think it's that much different" She said. _Well that's true. _"Plus, I like these roles that clash with my personality, it challenges me" Cat really surprises me sometimes.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to say hi and see if you wanted to come with us to Beck's beach house this weekend?" Cat asked.

"Um yeah, sure. Who is us?"

"Beck and Jade of course, me, Robbie, and Andre" As soon as she said his name, I could've sworn my heart stopped.

"Tori, are you alright?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked kind of confused.

"The smile dropped off your face really quickly" She said with genuine concern.

"Oh that's nothing I'm fine, really" I told her.

"Ok, if you're sure" Cat responded.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Jade almost screamed out. "If you're going to play this part can you at least try to play the part right"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know I'll go see" Cat rolled her eyes as she got up from the computer. She turned back around, "Hey I almost forgot that Beck said he needed to talk to you, that's the original reason I video chatted you"

"Ok? Why didn't he just text me?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us. He just said he forgot his laptop and wanted to use mine to have a face to face conversation with you" She explained to me. _Please tell me that Andre didn't tell him about the kiss._

"O…k" I said skeptically.

"Hey Beck! You can talk to Tori now" Cat yelled.

Beck walked up to the computer. "What up Vega?"

I was slightly distracted by the conversation going on in the back ground. Basically Jade was yelling at Robbie and Cat was defending him.

"Tori" Beck said. "Please ignore them"

"Nothing much. What's up?' I asked with a noticeable catch in my voice.

He paused to take the computer into another room. _Oh no._

"Well, you see, the thing is, I was talking to Andre…" I stupidly didn't give him time to finish.

"Beck, I swear it was nothing. He was just… and I was just… and we…. It was harmless didn't mean a thing…" _That had to be one of the biggest lies I've ever told._

"Woah, Tori, I was just going to ask you if you knew why Andre was acting all weird when I was talking to him earlier? Being that you were the last person to see him" Beck said.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"So my suspicions were right, something did happen. What was nothing and meaningless?" Beck said with a smirk.

"Uh… you know… things…. of a… musical… capacity. You know, Beck, I gotta go and do… stuff. See you at school tomorrow. Bye"

"Hold on Tor…" He didn't get to finish that statement before I turned the video chat off and slammed the computer shut.

_Way to go Tori, that was the dumbest thing of the day! _It's not that I don't want to tell him. I just need to figure this out for myself before I tell anyone else anything.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling worse than I had the day before. I can't stand leaving things unresolved and as the situation stood, it was just that. Plus I had so many questions running through my mind.<p>

I proceeded to get ready to go to school and unfortunately take Trina with me.

I was standing in my mirror when I jumped at the sound of someone bursting in my room. "Hey I was just borrowing some stuff and returning this" She handed me my tube of lip gloss.

"You borrowed my lip gloss" I asked her.

"Yeah I didn't have any" Trina said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I had too much on my mind to care. "Come on Trina, let's go" Trina walked out of the door first. I promptly threw the lip gloss tube in the trash and walked out the door.

The car ride was thankfully silent.

When we got to school Trina walked in the door. I decided to hang around outside after I spotted Andre, Beck and Cat. _I wonder where Jade is._

"Tori" Cat called out to me. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I said to them. Andre looked at me but quickly looked away. Beck and Cat obviously noticed, but chose not to say anything.

"We were just talking about the beach weekend. By the way, we are leaving tomorrow right after school so be packed and ready. Since Jade will have to meet us down there on Saturday morning, I can take you with me. Is that ok?" Beck said.

"Yeah sure" I said showing little interest in the subject right now.

The bell rang and we all walked our separate ways.

Cat and Beck walked to their class while Andre and I walked to our lockers.

I took out my book and closed my locker slowly and turned to find Andre waiting for me.

* * *

><p>He still wouldn't look me in the eyes. It was almost as if he was ashamed of what happened between us. I just started walking and he followed a good distance behind. This was basically how it was the rest of the day. I would look at him and I could feel his eyes on me when I wasn't looking. We didn't say anything to each other unless we had too. We sat across the table from each other, instead of next to each other. We almost ran into each other in the hall and it was weird because we both turned in the other direction, wanting to avoid each other. And everyone noticed.<p>

"Tori!" Robbie walked up to me while I was at my locker.

"Robbie" I said annoyed and wanting this day.

"We are really concerned and confused. Andre won't talk to me about it. Maybe you will. What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing" I slammed my locker and tried to walked off.

I got two feet before I started to feel bad. _Shit! _"Robbie, look I'm sorry. It just has not been my day and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that"

"It's cool Tori. I understand" He said sweetly.

"Thanks. I'll see you after school" I said.

"Ok" Robbie responded. _Ugh!_ _This day needs to be over._

The final bell finally rang. I walked in to the auditorium to talk to Sikowitz about my project and go home but instead I found Andre working on his vocals.

_I don't wear designer  
><em>_I don't go the finest schools  
><em>_But I know, I ain't no fool baby  
><em>_I may not be a star  
><em>_I'm not driving the sickest car  
><em>_But, I know I can make you happy baby_

He stopped as soon he saw me. He went and turned off the music. I closed my eyes for the second he turned his back and the words to that song replayed over and over in my head.

"Sorry about interrupting, I just wanted to find Sikowitz, I'll leave" I turned around to walk out when I felt him grab my arm. His touch was sending chills up it,part of me did not want him to let me go.

"We need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's not the best, but it the chapter.<strong>

**Hated it? Liked it? Feedback is deeply appreciated.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Vatala Darkmist****: I updated!**

**Beauty101****: Thank you so much!**

**xJonesy-As-In Alfred-Fx****: I totally agree. "Tell Me That You Love Me" kind of made me a huge fan of this pairing, as well. Your review is deeply appreciated.**

**Roselin****: I hope I made you a happy camper. :)**

**the world is yours****: Thank you so much. I'm glad everyone is loving the song choices.**

**Iwasbornthiswaybaby****: Thank you so much.**

**N8DeanMon****: Thank you for your review.**

**To the people faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: You guys are so appreciated by me. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~ **


	4. It Didn't Mean Anything?

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Victorious, Tandre would have happened already.**

What's Going On?

Andre POV

I grabbed her arm, not wanting to let go. "We need to talk"

"Ok…" She skeptically looked at me. I let go of her arm.

"First off, I want to apologize for the way I acted today" I said rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. "I shouldn't acted that way towards you"

"It's cool, we were both acting weird towards each other and played an equal part in making it awkward as hell" She said. "Already forgotten" She obviously lied.

I half way smiled. "And about that kiss the yesterday…" I paused for a minute, thinking about whether I should confess my true feelings behind it or not. _You've already showed her now tell her._

I was about to speak. "I know what you're going to say." She stated.

"You do?" I slightly stuttered.

"Yeah and I feel the exact same way" _Oh my God! _"We just got caught up in the moment, it didn't mean a thing to me either" She explained.

"Tori I… wait what?" I said slightly shocked.

"We just got caught up in the lyrics and we sitting so close, it probably would have with anyone we were with" _Yeah that hurt a little… oh who am I kidding… that hurt a lot._

I decided to play along. She obviously meant what she said. "Woo… Tori, I'm so glad you said that because I was going to say the exact same thing" I chuckled as I said it.

"Right! So are we cool?" Tori asked, her eyes begging for a yes.

"Of course we are Vega" Her face lit up.

"Yay! Things can finally go back to normal" She hugged me. I hesitated to hug her back as the gravity of what she said really hit me. I finally put an arm around her.

"So…." She said when she let go.

I paused for a moment. "So…. Weren't you going to find Sikowitz?" She said.

"Well as it turns out I don't need him anymore" She told me.

"Oh… ok" I said.

"Yeah, so do you want to come over later?" She asked. "You know so we can get back to work on our music"

"Uh… no not today, I have to go home. My grandma and I are going to visit my great grandfather. Tomorrow?" I lied.

"For sure" Tori replied. "Ugh Trina just texted me, I guess I'll see tomorrow" She walked away and I was left with my thoughts.

_I don't know what I expected her to say, but it wasn't that. I don't know, I guess I thought she felt something by the way she kissed me. Oh well… I've gone this long without expressing my feelings…_

The next day status quo, well, almost, Tori and I hanging out like normal, Jade was kind of acting weird around Beck and me, for that matter, _I wonder what's up with that? It's been happening a lot lately._

At the end of the day I met up with everyone, Jade was there.

"Hey guys" I said

"I have to go work on my play" Jade suddenly, like she was in a hurry to leave.

"When did…"

"I just have to ok!" Jade cut off Beck angrily.

"Oh ok?" Beck questioned rather than stated. Beck tried to kiss her goodbye but she wouldn't let him and stalked off back towards the school.

"Uh what was that about? Cat asked.

"Don't ask me, it's been like that for I don't know how long, it's up for grabs right now what our days are going to be like, one day she loves, the next, she wants nothing to do with me" Beck said sadly.

The subject was immediately dropped because it obviously made Beck upset.

"So what about our beach weekend tomorrow?" Cat said cheerfully.

"Yeah it should be fun" Tori said.

"Yeah we all will be doing our own things, so you and Jade can spend some time together" Tori said. We all agreed to this.

"Why would anyone want to spend time with that she witch?" Rex said.

"Rex!" Cat retorted.

"Thanks guys but this is my problem to deal with and besides I planned this trip for all of us. So all of us are going to have fun together" Beck said.

"Well as much fun as you can have with Jade around" Robbie said.

"Yeah…" We all said.

We sat there chatting about things we were going to do this weekend until everyone was gone and it was just Tori and I left.

"Unfortunately, I have to be here while Trina is auditioning for some play" Tori said.

"That sucks. You want me to stay with you?" I offered.

"That would be great but what about your grandmother?" She asked with genuine concern.

"She'll be ok. My aunt is still there watching her, she leaves when I get home"

"Well yay for me" She clapped her hands. "So what's going on?"

"I wrote a new song" I told her.

"Oh for what?" She asked.

_For you!_ "Oh no particular reason, just wanted to" I said ignoring what was in my head.

"You are so talented, you can just sit down and write songs whenever you want without thought" She said.

"Thanks Tor" I said to her.

Tori was about to say something else when Trina came through the parking lot pushing people and screaming "I can't believe they called me a talentless hack!"

"Well there goes my night. See you tomorrow" Tori said as she walked away

As I was walking to my car, I saw Jade walking out of the building with this look on her face. I wanted to go see what was up but i decided that it was best that I didn't.

Robbie, Cat, Tori and I arrived at Beck's RV and waited for him so we could get this weekend started.

The car ride was filled with Cat singing _100 Bottles of Milk on the Wall _until Rex told her to shut up and she started to cry. Tori finally calmed her down after 20 minutes.

We finally arrived at the beach house and it was amazing and it was directly on the beach. High definition entertainment system, plasma screen TVs in every room, the whole house was amazing and the best part: the beach was deserted so we couldn't wait to get out there.

"Hold on we should wait for Jade to get here" Beck suggested. We were complied with his request.

"Beck this is amazing, thanks so much for inviting me" Tori said looking beautiful in her swim suit.

"Hey I'm just glad you sister didn't know anything about this" He said.

"Yeah Beck thanks" The rest us agreed with Tori.

The door slammed open and there stood Jade.

"Hey" She said simply, removing her sunglasses. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"Jade are you ok, your eyes are really red?" Cat asked.

"I haven't slept" She replied and went upstairs with her bags without so much as speaking to Beck.

It was obvious that we noticed but chose not to say anything.

"Jade" Beck called up stairs.

"What?" She yelled.

"Are you coming with us to the beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me unpack and change, you can go ahead and go though" She said.

"Ok" He said.

"Ok guys let's head out"

We all followed.

That night I was practicing the new song I wrote.

_Monday, well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong._

_7 days a week every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from_

_Shouldn't feel this way but baby gotta say, baby gotta let you know._

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me_

_Baby do you believe it's not just a phase?_

_How can I get it through?_

_You're the one I can't lose_

_I'll try 356 days, 365 ways to get to you_

I was looking at a picture of Tori on my cell phone the whole time I was singing. I continued playing it out on my keyboard until I heard clapping.

Looking up, I found Jade leaning against the door frame to my room.

"That was really good" She told me as she walked towards me and sat on the bed.

"Thanks" I said as I was stuffing my phone under the sheets so she couldn't see what was on it.

"So who is she?" Jade asked, sipping her water.

"Who?" I asked slightly confused.

"The girl you wrote the song for, come on, tell me" Jade pressured.

"It was… it was no one. I wrote it for a class" I lied and by the look on Jade face, unconvincingly.

"Mhmm" Was all she said before she got up and stalked out of my room.

_Wow, that was weird._

**Hmm I wonder what's going on with Jade? I already know teehee. But do you. What do you think is happening? I hope you like the song choice and the chapter, for that matter.**

**Hated it? Loved it? Want to sick Jade on me? I gotta know what you think! In the form of a review would be nice.**

**Special Shououts:**

**Dance like no one is watching****: Thank you so much! That's great to know her full name is Victoria, I must not have been paying attention when they said it on the show haha.**

**506thpir****: Thank you, you don't know how much it means that you said that. I think the idea suited her unique style.**

**Luvieloves****: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you love it.**

**(****Anonymous****): I hope this update can suffice until the story is completely finished. :)**

**Jlevi****: Thank you. I really appreciate it.**

**Jeremy Shane****: Thanks so much. I hope you like the update.**

**To the lovely people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: I appreciate you and hope you continue to like the story.**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	5. This Isn't Happening

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own victorious.**

This Isn't Happening.

Tori POV

I heard Andre's song on the other side of my wall. I was just about to go to his room when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yelled. I was surprised by the fact that it was Jade.

"Vega" _oh god what does she want?_

"Uh hey Jade, what's up?" I asked skeptically.

"I need to talk to someone about something. And you're kind of my only option. Robbie can't keep anything and he'll blame it on that damn puppet, Cat is… Cat, I can't talk to Beck or Andre about it. Plus, - and you tell anyone else about this I will kill you – you have helped me when I needed it" Jade explained.

That had to be the most sincere I had ever heard Jade sound. "Fine close the door" I told her. She shut the door, quietly, and sat down in front of me on the bed.

"What's the problem?" I asked Jade.

"Well uh" She was very hesitant, which I couldn't believe. "Before I tell you this you have to swear not to even breathe a word of this to Beck" _Oh man! I'm put in their relationship drama again!_

"Yeah, I swear" I said sincerely but a little annoyed.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "I'm just going to come right out and say it" _Oh God what is it this time. _"I think I've fallen for someone else" _Ok I wasn't expecting that._

Andre POV

Though Jade left my room half an hour ago, I still had this feeling I couldn't shake about her. I have no idea why.

I was still working on the song when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Beck standing in the frame.

"Hey dude, are you busy?" Beck asked.

"Nah what's up?" I asked. Beck walked in my room and sat down.

"Nothing special" _Yes it is. _"So I see by the way you and Tori were playing at the beach that you're back to being good" He said.

"Yeah, we're good. And I see by the way you and Jade were avoiding each other, you're not so good right now" _I had to say it._

"Yeah, I have no clue what's going on with Jade. I can't get through to her anymore, and I feel like she's trying to be with but she's not into it anymore" Beck said somberly. He put his head down in his hands.

"You know her better than anyone, so is there anything that she's going through right now that would make her act distant" I asked.

"No, well, not anything other than the usual stuff, as far as I know" Beck said.

"Well what do you think is going on with her?" I asked him.

"Honest, honest opinion?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just you and I talking here" Andre said.

"I think she's cheating on me" Beck said, face palming on the bed. _Oh my God._

Tori POV

"Uh, Uh" I had no idea what to say.

"Well say something!" Jade demanded.

"So… you like someone else" I said as I nodded my head like an idiot.

"Yeah Vega, that's very helpful" Jade said in her signature sarcastic tone, taking her scissors out of her pocket, tearing a sheet of paper out of my notebook, and beginning to cut it.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm Tori: the aspiring singer and not Tori: the aspiring relationship counselor" I said.

"I knew this was a bad idea" She got up and proceeded to exit my room. _Damn my need to help everyone!_

"Jade wait! I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say, it's kind like, wow, you know" I said.

"Yeah, I understand, it's kind of how I first when I realized it" Jade said.

"Jade, do you still love Beck?" I had to ask.

"Of course, I just can't get A- him, him off my mind" She almost slipped up and told me, but I pretended I didn't catch it. "The bad part about it is, I have no clue why I like him now after all this time of knowing him" Jade explained. _So it's someone she's known for a long time._

Andre POV

"Why do you think Jade is cheating on you?" I asked him.

"Well, it would explain so much. The distance, the reason she doesn't text, the reason why we haven't said two words to each other in the last few days" Beck explained.

"I highly doubt that she's cheating, have you talked to her about how you feel?" I asked.

"I can't get any time with her. I'm actually surprised she agreed to come here" Beck said.

"Well, take advantage of this opportunity and talk to her and she if you can get some answers. I just refuse to think she is cheating on you, most likely it's just something she doesn't want to tell you about or maybe she's just taking some time to herself" I explained

"Yeah, maybe, thanks man" Beck said.

"Any time" I said as Beck exited my room.

Tori POV

"So you've known him a long time?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's the reason why I've been distant from Beck. You can't really tell your boyfriend I like someone else and I don't really want to give it away" She told me. _I've never seen Jade this vulnerable before._

"Who is it?" I asked bluntly, knowing she probably won't tell me.

She sighed. "Beck's best friend, Andre" She said. _No way, this isn't happening right now._

"WHAT THE FUCK? ANDRE!" I exploded. I cleared my throat "So you like Andre huh?" I caught myself in that instant and regained composer.

"What's your problem?" Jade asked.

"Uh what do you mean?" I asked.

"It… just took me by surprise… is all" She said.

"You just freaked out like a crazy person" Jade retorted.

"Like I said it just took me by surprise" I lied. "So you like him, why?"

"I don't know, he's funny and talented, he's cute, so easy to talk, cool as hell to hang with, and mainly the only other guy at that school that is actually worth my time and attention" I rolled my eyes at that last statement.

"What are you going to do about your feelings" I deadpanned.

"I'm not going to act on them, I have Beck, and I would never cheat on him. At the same, I have these feeling for his best friend that is causing me to be distant with him because I don't want him to know. What do you think I should do?"

"Well I think you answered your own question, your feelings aren't worth leaving Beck over. I would kind of force things to go back to normal. Beck doesn't have to know you like Andre and neither does Andre" _Just like I do on a daily basis._

"What did you say?" Jade said to me.

"I was saying that Beck didn't need to know—"

"Yeah I heard that part. I mean the part where you said 'just like I do' something under your breath. Just like you do what? I hadn't realized that I had said that out loud.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about something" I said hoping she would leave the situation alone.

"Oh" And thankfully she did.

"Well it's getting late, Thank you Tori, I really appreciate it" She rose of the bed.

"No problem Jade" I half smiled. "Hey aren't you going to pick up this paper off my floor" I said as she proceeded to exit my room.

"Nah, I don't think so" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah I didn't either" I got off the bed and picked up the paper off my floor.

_What am I so worried about, Andre would never go for a girl like that. Would he? Maybe this is a sign that I should make my feelings known to him._

I feel asleep with all of that on my mind.

I was having an amazing dream Andre and I that was weirdly, or should I say Catly, interrupted.

"Wake up Tori, wake up" Cat said as she was jumping on my bed to shake me awake.

"Ok Cat I'm awake at – what the hell? – 7:30 in the morning! Why did you wake me up at 7:30? I asked her groggily.

"I just thought I would wake everyone up early so would get the most out of this day" I really couldn't argue with that logic.

"Alright I'm up" I told her and flipped the covers back.

"Good now you can help me get Jade and Andre up" She said.

"Fine" I said still ¼ of the way sleep.

"You can wake up Andre and I'll get Jade" she said.

I nodded my head and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up first. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I caught myself fixing my hair and primping in the mirror. "Oh what am I doing?" I asked myself aloud.

I left the bathroom and entered Andre's room. I picked up a pillow and sort of stared at Andre's sleeping form. I threw the pillow, hitting him right in the face.

"What the-?" He awoke rubbing his eyes and looking right at me. "Wake up"

"Tori… what… its 7:45 in the morning! What the heck are you doing waking me up?" He asked as he threw the pillow back at me.

"Semi – long story short Cat woke me up 15 minutes ago and now I'm waking you" I said throwing the pillow right back at him.

"I'm going to get you for that" He said as he held on to the pillow and walked over towards me. I was temporarily distracted by the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. _God he is so ripped and muscular._

He threw the pillow and I ducked, I backed away from him and he followed me step for step. He backed me into a wall and I tried to go around him and run but he just grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He pinned me down and started tickle me. I tried to get him to stop but he got the upper hand again and pinned my hands over my head, his face inches from mine. So close…

"Hey Tori is Andre awake yet? Everyone's going to getting ready to go get…" Cat entered the room suddenly, Andre jumped off of me as fast he could. "Breakfast. What's going on?" Cat said with a sly smirk. _Oh come on, again, do you people have radar or something?_

"Oh nothing, Tori just tripped and I was helping her up" Andre lied kind of convincingly.

"Oh ok" Cat left the room humming.

"That was…" Andre said.

I just looked at him. "Yeah… I'm going to get ready"

I left Andre's room and went back to mine. _I'm so tired of this._

I went down stairs to meet everyone else. And we walked to that little restaurant by the beach. As we sat down and waited for our drinks we just ordered, I saw Jade look between Andre and Beck.

"Beck we need to talk when we get back" She told him.

"About?" Beck said.

"A lot of stuff" Jade said vaguely.

"Yeah that's fine with me" He said.

We participated in idle chit chat until we heard and emergency weather forecast on the nearby TV.

_**There is a tropical storm heading for right for Los Angeles and is expected to hit the area within the next two hours. With winds up to 50 miles per hour and expectant heavy rainfall, rampant lightning and hail we urge all of you beach goers and vacationers to stay inside. Stay tuned for updates. Back to you Monica.**_

The crowd was booing and awing at his words.

"Yay I love the rain just not when I'm at the beach" Cat said twirling her hair. "Yay food!" Our food orders were brought out to us.

Andre POV

"I can't believe the lights went out" The storm had come on so quickly. As soon as we arrived home it rained and the power blew.

"What do we do now?" I asked. We were just sitting there looking at each other.

"I we can play truth or dare" Robbie suggested.

"You know we could if we were 13!" Jade said.

"Hey Andre I can't seem to find the spare candles and flashlights. Can you get me some ?" Beck asked me while we were in the kitchen.

"Sure dude, where are they?" I asked.

"The storage room at the end of the hall" Beck said.

"Ok" I grabbed a flashlight and walked past everyone to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"Beck asked me to get so spare candles and stuff out the storage closet" I said.

"Hold on" Jade stopped me. "That room is junky as hell and I know where they are so I'll go with you. It's quicker" She offered.

"That's fine with me" I said.

Jade and I marched up the stairs. The hallway looked like a scene from a horror movie. I was kind of waiting for a ghost to jump out at us or something.

I opened the door to the really dark room with no windows. _Yep definite horror movie scene. _I looked around for a minute and saw tons of boxes filling the small space.

"Hey Andre shine the light over there so I can –" She tripped over a small, round object on the floor

"Jade are you ok?" I shined the light over here.

"Yeah get that light out of my face" She swatted the flash light away from her. I helped her up and she dusted herself off. "The box is right there she said.

"Alright open the door so I can carry it out" She walked over to the door and she couldn't get it open.

"This happens sometimes, it sticks. I can't get it" She continued to turn and pull it.

"Let me try. Hear hold the flashlight" I told her.

"This thing is really stuck" I pulled really hard, my hand slipped off, and elbowed her in the stomach. "Oh my God I am so sorry Jade"

"It's fine" She said a little stooped over.

Jade POV

Andre just kept apologizing. He is so sweet. "I told you it's fine it didn't hurt that much"

"Ok good" He breathed a sigh of relief.

I picked up the flashlight off the floor. "Do you have your cell because I don't ?"

"No, I left it down stairs"

"There go our chances of anyone coming to get us out" I said. Andre proceeded to beat the walls and scream names. "Won't work, no one will hear us up here" I calmly sat down on a box.

"Now what?" He threw his hands up.

"I don't know but I'm supposed to be talking to Beck about our relationship right about now" I said, as I rolled my eyes.

"What's going with you guys anyway?" Andre asked.

"I don't know dude. Just stuff" I obviously didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Well I'm sure it'll get better. You guys haven't been together over 3 years for nothing" He said.

"Yeah you're right" I agreed.

Silence had fallen upon us.

_He is sitting right there. Just do it, kiss him. You said that you wanted to see if your feelings are real, now here is the only chance you'll probably have. Come on, you know you want to. _My head was screaming at me.

On the other hand my heart was saying something completely different. _What the fuck are you thinking, you LIKE Andre but you LOVE Beck. Come on Jade, don't be stupid. Besides you said yourself you thought he liked somebody._

Unfortunately my head won that battle. Before I registered what I was doing I had grabbed Andre and kissed him. I broke away five seconds later and Andre was wide eyed in surprise.

"Jade what the" Before he could get the sentence out it hit me. _What have I done?_

"Oh my God, Andre I'm so sorry" I was holding my mouth as I backed up a little.

We heard knocking. "Hey guys you've been up here for a while is everything ok?" Beck said.

"Yeah the door just got stuck again" I answered.

He opened the door and Andre grabbed the box. When beck walked out I grabbed Andre's arm. We silently agreed the Beck will never know anything about this.

**It turned out a like I wanted, but it felt like it dragged on a little bit. Oh well, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Hated it? Like it? Loved it? I love your feedback!**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Vampiress9: I did! I hope you like it.**

**jlevi: Thank you so much!**

**Spottedwind19: You were close! You get virtual cookies for guessing. Thanks for the review.**

**MsMKT86: Thank you so much. That makes me so happy. I hope I can keep you as entertained throughout the rest of the story.**

**To the people that faved, alerted liked but didn't do either: Thanks so much. You guys are awesomistic.**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	6. Secrets and Freak Outs

**Disclaimer: Dan owns Victorious, I don't.**

* * *

><p>Secrets and Freak Outs<p>

Tori POV

I heard the creaking steps, as Jade, Andre and Beck came back down. Cat and Robbie were playing around with each other, well, Robbie was shamelessly flirting with her and Cat was oblivious to it.

Bored, I turned my attention back on the barely visible people making their way across the room. Beck proceeded to light more candles, Jade sat on the couch and Andre stood on the other side of the room.

"It is now slightly less dark" Beck said as he lit the last candle.

"Yay…" I said with a stoically bored tone "Now what?"

"Beck we still need to talk" Jade said suddenly. She grabbed his arm and led him into the kitchen. All of us, having the concern for our friends that we did, we crept quietly behind the entrance into the kitchen to find what was really going on.

They stood silently and looked at each other.

"Beck…" She started and then bit her lip in continued silence.

"Jade." Beck said in a tired tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" She said playing with her nails and fidgeting her fingers.

"Is there something I should know about, something you don't want to tell me?" Beck asked her.

"No" She said, speaking rather quickly. "I mean… what do you mean?" She said in an attempt to catch something that was obviously said in mistake. Jade crossed her arms and began to tap her fingers, something she does in nervousness.

Beck obviously is noticing. "I mean is there something going on that you aren't telling me, something that is causing you to be distant from me?" He sighed. "Is there… someone else?"

She looked at the floor, now biting her lip very hard and the finger tapping became very furious. "Beck, I hope you're not accusing me of cheating on you?" She asked.

"I'm not going to lie the thought has crossed my mind" He said. Cat almost yelped in surprise before I covered her mouth with my hand.

"What?" Her nerves quickly turned to anger. "You really think I would cheat on you?" She said, her voice rising.

"I have no clue what to think Jade, you've been like this for over 2 months, you tense up when I touch you, clam up when I kiss you, we can't even sit next to each other without it feeling awkward. Ever since that damn play, you've been acting like this" Beck said looking Jade straight in the eye. _Play? Oh the one that Andre and Jade starred in… uh oh._

"So your first thought is my girlfriend is cheating on me" Jade said. "Really?" She is doing a great job of keeping her real feelings.

"If you can give me another reason why you've been acting like this, you've really given me no choice here" Beck told her, completely stoic now.

"Wow. Ok, I'm tired of lying" Jade put her head in her hands and tossed her hair back. "Yeah Beck, there is something going on that I am NOT going to tell you about and I'm done with this relationship" Jade nearly spat at him.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Well, you obviously don't trust me" He started laughing at this."Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are a walking double standard, every time I even look at another girl, I'm cheating, but you can be distant, we don't talk, text, or kiss each other, but that's meaningless right?" He laughed it off as he touched his fingers to his temples. "You know what Jade? I'm over done trying with you. I think you're right. I'm done with this" Beck told her. _I'm sure this will all blow over soon; tensions are just on high right now. No one means anything they're saying… I hope. _

"Fine" She said. "Andre, Robbie, Cat, Tori, you can come out now" We looked at each other and rose out of hiding slowly, slightly embarrassed.

Jade looked at Beck with a mix of anger and slight dejection. She pushed past us as she exited the kitchen, picked up a couple of candles and ran up the stairs to her room.

Cat and I jumped at the sound of Jade's door slamming, hard.

"Well, there goes our beach weekend" Rex said. The rest of us couldn't help but agree, except for Andre who hasn't said anything or shown any emotion since he came from the attic.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the rest of the day wasn't as awkward as everyone anticipated. Just weird. Andre was still not really talking and every time I looked at him he couldn't look me in the eye, like he was hiding something from me. Beck and jade just didn't look at each other, the tension was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife, but other than those things everything was fine. <em>Yeah, right.<em>

After my shower, I put on my pajamas and was ready to go to bed. This day was horrible and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Clear-headed and deep in sleep, I was suddenly awakened by the sound of my ringtone for Andre on my phone. I looked at the clock to see what time it was: 2:30 in the morning. I decided to answer the phone. _Only because it's you… only because it's you._

"What is it?" sounding half dead.

"Tori, I'm sorry to wake you, but we need to talk, we need to talk bad" He said sounding wonky as hell. "Open your door"

"Ok" I said with confusion.

"Tori" He said when I opened it. I hung up my phone. "I didn't want to wake anyone by knocking on your door, I'm just freaking out here I really am."

"Ok, ok just calm down" I said as I went to light a couple of candles in my room.

"I can't calm down, I messed up" He said.

"Ok just tell me what happened" I told him.

"Remember when Jade and I went upstairs to the attic. We got locked in, that's why we were up there so long. While we were up there we just talking and all of a sudden Jade kissed me" He finished explaining.

"What?" I simply said. "Why did she kiss you?" I asked as if I didn't have a clue.

"I have no idea" He said. "I just hate the guilt I feel. I kissed my best friend's girlfriend and might be one of the reasons they broke up"

I sighed. "Andre, I hate to say it but that break up was bound to happen, it was from months of bent up anger from Beck and some issues going on with Jade" I couldn't tell him what was really going with jade, he already thinks it's his fault. "Not because of you"

"What am I going to do?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well, how do you feel about Jade? Did you kiss her back?" I asked.

"No I didn't, I just looked at her in shock when she did. I feel absolutely nothing for her" He said as he looked me in my eyes.

"Ok then, you didn't move in on your friend's girl, she moved on you" I said trying to make light of the situation.

"It doesn't matter, that level of betrayal is still there in me" He said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked him.

"I don't know I have to figure it out" He told me.

"Well I vote to let the situation play itself out, but you need to talk to Jade about the kiss before you do anything" I said.

"Yeah you're right" He agreed. "Thanks Tor" He said as he hugged me and left my room.

I blew out the candles and let the moonlight illuminate my room. I climbed back into bed with the ominous feeling that tomorrow will be worse than today.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I'm sorry there is more Bade in this chapter than Tandre, but it's leading up to everything that going to happen... sometime in the story. ;)<strong>

**Hated it? Like it? Loved it? Reviews are lovely.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Jeremy shane: Thank you.**

**Annaelle: I'm glad you liked it so much. Thank you for reviewing.**

**irishfan62: Yep, you got it exactly. That episode has been the inspiration for these last 3 chapters. T****hank you so much.**

**Hollystream: Thank you so much, you are too kind. I'm glad you liked the end.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: You're support is amazing to me, thanks loves.**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	7. Exposed

**A/N: This is very off the pill, but I wanted to rant about something. Have you guys notice that Dan is putting more Tandre in the episodes lately? Andre goes to Tori for everything, they do all of their performances together and spend most of their time together. Is it a coincidence that Tori is Andre's secret Santa in "A Christmas Tori", I think not. They'll be together soon, I feel it. I'd like to know your thoughts on this.**

**Again, sorry about my rant that had nothing to do with the story. :s**

**On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Even though it's my favorite show now, I still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Exposed<p>

Tori POV

I woke to silence. I figured everyone was still sleeping so I continued with my normal morning routine. After I finished, I walked out of my room and still didn't hear anything. I started walking down the hall.

"Hello?" I said trying to see if I was really here by myself. Unfortunately the power was still out and there were no windows in the hallway, so I could barely see in front of me. "Hel—ahh" I screamed as I tripped over a box and fell face first into the carpet. My leg came down and broke something that felt like glass.

_So glad no one saw that_. "What was that?" Andre asked.

"Andre" I said weakly, still in pain from the fall. The flashlight he was holding shined in my face.

"Oh my God what happened?" Andre asked in concern.

"Oh nothing just had a little fall" I said playing it off. "I'm fine" I attempted to get up and had to catch the wall to keep my balance as I put weight on my leg.

I moaned in pain. "Tori, you cut your leg" Andre said. He shined the flashlight right above my ankle and I could see blood pouring out of the gash.

"Oh man" I said.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Put your arms around my neck" Andre said as I looked up at him.

I did as he told me and he carried me downstairs, place me on the couch and patched up my leg.

"Thanks" I said as he finished. He sat at the end of the couch, placed a pillow in his lap and let me rest my leg on it. "Where is everyone else?"

"They all went to breakfast" I was sort of shocked at his statement. He began to lightly massage my leg. His touch was sending chills up was sending chills up my leg.

"Together?" I asked.

"Yeah." He simply said.

"Jade and Beck actually went? Wait, why did they leave without us?" I asked.

"That's what I said. Actually, when I woke up this morning everyone had already left" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Some friends they are" I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded silently in agreement. He lifted my leg up slowly trying not to hurt it and placed it back down gently.

The lamps and clocks turned back on suddenly.

"Yes! The power is back on" Andre said.

"Oh what? Too little, too late" I said looking down at my leg.

Andre laughed at my statement. "Andre, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" He said, blowin out the candles.

"Are you still feeling wonky about what happened?" I asked him.

He paused and met my eyes. "I'm feeling very wonky about what happened"

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"The only thing I can think of" He said.

"Which is?" I said encouraging him to continue.

"Tell him what happened" I sat there in shock. "Well after I get a chance to talk to Jade"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do. I'm still all for letting the situation work itself out" I told him.

"But I'm not all for the guilt I feel. I've had hours to think on it and all the possible outcomes. I think I could accept them all" He told me.

"If you're really sure, I mean really sure this is what you want to do, I'm behind you" I said, not voicing the ominous feeling that I've had since last night. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Thanks Tori" He said and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I heard voices from outside. The door opened, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade walked inside.

"I don't want to hear it Jade, I really don't" Beck was practically screaming.

"Well you're going to hear it" Jade screamed back at him.

"OH MY GOSH, STOP IT" Cat yelled at the top of her lung. "We had to listen to you argue all day long and it's giving me a headache" She said the last part really sweetly. Robbie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Not to mention you got us banned from the restaurant, thankfully we had already eaten and paid" Robbie added.

"Well, it is your fault Shapiro" Rex chimed in.

"How is it my fault?" Robbie asked.

"Well, it was you that suggested that Jade and Beck talk to each other" He said.

"Well, I didn't know it would turn out that horribly" Robbie retorted.

"Ugh, just let it go" Cat said.

"What happened?" Andre and I asked simultaneously.

"Long story short: Robbie here did something stupid, as usual" Rex said.

"Rex! No I didn't. After begging Jade to come with us, it was really awkward at the restaurant so Cat and I suggested they talk to each other. Jade said something mean, Beck responded, an argument started, a waiter was hit by Jade accidentally, we were forced to pay quickly and leave, Cat and I walked home together as quickly as we could with them following behind still arguing. Did I cover everything?" Robbie thoroughly explained.

Jade and Beck just rolled their eyes.

"It wouldn't have happened if Jade hadn't said what she said." Beck said being particularly vague, obviously not wanting to repeat it.

"Oh, so it's not my fault" Jade said to him.

Cat face palmed.

"Um Jade can I talk to you in private?" Andre asked suddenly not wanting them to start another argument.

"Yeah, later I'm busy here" Jade said uncharacteristically nicely, not taking her eyes off of Beck.

"I just wanted to discuss what we were talking about yesterday" Jade gave him a questioning look.

"What were we dis-"Andre just met her eyes and she knew instantly.

"After you" Jade followed Andre upstairs.

"Is there any particular reason everyone is being really vague?" Rex asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

><p>Andre POV<p>

"What's up Andre?" Jade asked me as I closed the door.

"What the heck was that kiss the other night?" I asked her.

"I don't know" She answered.

"Jade" I pushed.

"I mean, I really don't. I guess it was just because I li- I was feeling impulsive and you were right there and—and" Jade trailed off.

"And?" I asked.

"Just forget it Andre" She told me. She turned around and tried to leave. I grabbed her arm trying to prevent it.

"Let go Andre" She said trying to yank her arm from mine, only making me grip it tighter. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't leaving until I get a straight answer from you" I told her honestly.

"Andre I thought you agreed that we were going to let this go and Beck wasn't going know about it" Jade said.

"Well you're half right…" I said.

"What do—Andre, no. You can't tell Beck" Jade said, figuring out what I meant.

"Why did you kiss me Jade?" I asked simply.

"That's not the point I—"

"Jadelyn, Why Did You Kiss Me?" I tried again.

"Don't ever again in your lifetime call me Jadelyn" She threatened.

"Jade" I said pushing her even harder.

"I can't tell you alright" She said adamantly, raising her voice.

"Alright" I said.

I went down stairs. "Beck I need to tell you something"

I saw everyone's eyes looking towards me and the room went silent.

"What's up man?" Beck asked, confused.

"Andre think about what you're doing?" Jade said from behind me.

"What's going on?" Beck asked.

"Dude—" I started.

"When were upstairs last night, I kissed him ok. That's part of what was going on that I was talking about and part of the reason why I wanted to break up with you" Jade interrupted and explained.

"What? I was the reason why you broke up with Beck?" I asked her.

She just put her head down.

"Beck I—" I wasn't able to finished that statement before I felt his fist in my face.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

Cat yelped and I jumped off the couch feeling that pain in my leg radiate. Andre was holding his nose and I felt the adrenaline rushing as I jumped in between them.

"Beck stop it!" I screamed. Jade came up behind me.

"You couldn't tell Tori that you like her, so you had to move on with Jade, of all girls" Beck said.

_Wait, what?_

"We didn't have an affair stupid, I just kissed him. He didn't have anything to do with it"

"You said he was the reason why you wanted to break up" Beck retorted.

"Ugh, the reason why I kissed him was because I liked him ok? I like him, that's the reason I was distant because I didn't want you, or him for that matter, to know. But now you do so whatever." She said.

Silence filled the room.

"Well Tori doesn't this make telling Andre so much easier?" Cat asked breaking the silence.

"Cat." I simply said.

"What? I didn't say that you wanted to tell him you liked him." She gasped. "Oops" She covered her mouth with her hands.

Andre had one hand on my back, supporting me and a hand on his nose the blood was starting to drip down my arm but I ignored it for the time being. I looked up at him hoping this was just a pain induced delusion.

"Awk-ward" Rex said, raising his voice an octave.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter. I feel really good about this one and had a lot of fun writing it.<strong>

**Sorry that my updates are spaced out so much, but I only do it when I have time plus I have other stories. I know that's none of your concern, but I felt like I owed you an explaination. Thanks for your support and patience.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Reviews are so lovely.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Annaelle: I'm glad you liked it so much. Hope you like how beck reacted towards the others.**

**Scarlet Dragon the Third: It doesn't matter a review is a review, anonymous or not, and i appreciate them all. Thank you so much. By the way, love your penname.**

**I Don't Have an Account: Thank you so much! I promise I will see this story through until the end.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you.**

**Burp-Twerp: I'm confused does this mean that you liked it or not? If you felt that way about chapter 5, I know chapter 6 sucked for you haha. This story centers around Tandre - yes, but I think it would be very boring if I didn't throw some other stuff in there too. Thank you for honestly reviewing.**

**imawesome: I updated! Enjoy.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you so so so so so so so so much!**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	8. Let's Talk This Out

**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**

* * *

><p>Let's Talk This Out<p>

Tori POV

After Rex's statement a lingering silence fell upon all of us. Andre stared daggers at Beck. Jade held her head down and stared at the floor. Robbie's expression matched mine as the shock of everything that just went down began to get to us. Beck realized what he had done had been a mistake and couldn't even look at Andre Cat just stood there, making eye contact with me, mouthing the words 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. I told her that it was fine, I mean, it had to come out someday right? Granted this wasn't the way I wanted it to… There was still a small part of me that was hoping that this was a delusion or one big dream.

"Well isn't anyone going to say anything?" Rex said, breaking the dead silence in the room.

No one said anything. Andre continued to stare into Beck's eyes with nothing short of pure anger. I could feel his hand curling into a fist on the small of my back. I reached around and pulled his hand around my waist, placing his hand in mine. It always calms him down in times of anger. I looked up at him 'calm down' I mouthed to him.

"I'm trying, believe me" He said aloud.

"Andre-" Beck started.

"Don't even—just don't even. As your best friend you should have known I would never just move in on your girl. It breaks the best friend code, the guy code, and not to mention it goes against my own personal standards" Andre let go of my hand, but slides it back around my waist, in fear of me falling.

"It's alright" I tell him. Standing on my leg numbed the pain a little bit, so I can stand on it. "Go clean your face"

I just stood there studying everyone's expressions. Knowing what was coming next for Andre and I, the dreaded talking it out and 'where do we go from here?' _I'm good with holding that out as long as I can._ But I did remember the blood that dripped on my arm and need to be wiped off. I can do it later.

"Jade, I think we need to have another talk" Beck suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. I told you everything you need to know, and frankly, everything I wanted to say. I also remember you telling me everything you wanted to say to me. So what is there to talk about" Jade said as she looked down at her nails. She walked away upstairs. Beck put his head in his hands.

Again, nothing but silence.

I finally decided that if I was going to talk to Andre now was as good a time as any.

I walked, well limped, into the kitchen. I saw Andre leaning his face over the sink.

"Hey" I said as I stood beside the sink, on the other side of him.

"Hey" He responded.

"So…" I said awkwardly, lightly tapping my fingers on the counter

"So…" Andre said, wiping the excess water off of his face. He gave me a wet paper towel to wipe the dried blood off of my arm.

"Was what Beck said true, about you liking me?" I asked. I didn't feel like beating around the bush and adding more awkwardness than it already was.

"Well" He looked me right in the eyes. "You're a wonderful singer, very, very beautiful. You are the first person I choose to perform with, I come to you for almost everything, you're an amazing person and my best friend. So yeah, you know, I guess it was true. Why wouldn't I?"

I was grinning from ear to ear like a little five year old. Though I was a little embarrassed by the blush I could feel forming on my face, I knew I couldn't hide it and I didn't want to. My heart was pounding so fast and I could feel the chills slowly moving up my spine.

"I don't know what to say to that. Um, wow" I said. "Actually, I have some confessing of my own to do"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well remember when we kissed and I said it didn't mean anything? I lied through my teeth. It kind of meant more than you know. And what Cat said was true. I've actually kind of had a small crush on you for a while now. I mean you've done so much for me, and you mean so much to me that I'm to the point that my life would not be the same without you" I placed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers .

"You know I have to ask right?" He asked.

"Ask what?" I asked.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked me.

"I think we should take it slow and test us out, just to see how we would work" I said.

"And if we feel like it isn't working we should end it, so it won't ruin our friendship" He added.

"Correction: best friendship" I had to say.

He began to lean in and I did too…

"Wait" I got up and began to look around. I look in the living room to see everyone minding their own business, strangely. I went to sit back down but couldn't resist the urge to look around once more.

"Tori, what the hell?" Andre asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just making sure we have no interruptions" I said playfully seductive.

My lips touched his. After just a few seconds the intensity raised, I moaned softly as the deepened kiss. I could feel his tongue teasing my lips begging for entrance as his hands were exploring my body, curving around my waist to my back, and down to my thighs. I resisted the urge to moan as his touch was sending sparks throughout my body. I finally opened my mouth and tongues danced around, battling for dominance. I was slightly surprised when he wrapped his hands around the back of my thighs and placed me on the counter. My hands that were tightly wrapped around his neck began to move and explore, moving up and down his chest and stomach and feeling his fit body through his shirt.

I felt the need for air rising and I knew he felt it to because the intensity was starting to fall. Even though I didn't want to, I broke the kiss and we slowly separated. I was breathing heavily and so was he. He leaned in and our lips softly touched once more. I jumped off the counter, regretting that I did afterwards because I felt it, and my pulse began returning to normal.

"Thank God! You finally stopped" Jade said suddenly. I was filled with embarrassment.

"Jade! How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Oh long enough" She side snidely. "So are you two together now?"

We simply nodded.

She put on a fake smile and clapped her hands. "Hey I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach one last time or are you too busy planning to having sex on the kitchen counter, cause if you are I would definitely advise against it" She said with an evil grin on her face as she ate the grapes she got of the fridge.

"1. Eww. 2. Yeah, sure we can go for that" I said.

Jade walked out of the kitchen and we followed behind her. I turned around and looked back at the counter and cringed. "On the kitchen counter, really?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter you've been waiting for!<strong>

**If you guys could get this story to 50 reviews I would be a very happy camper. ^_^**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Reviews are appreciated.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**MusicRockerz: Thank you so much!**

**Spottedwind19: I love him too! Thank you.**

**Annaelle: Yeah the secret is out. Beck's reaction and punching Andre was used to add a sort of dramatic element. You could give me a page long review if you wanted to I love reading them.**

**{Anonymous}: Thank you so much that means a lot!**

**winxcouples: Thanks.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah you're probably right and I have noticed that.**

**irishfan62: I love awkward moments, they just kind add something. Thank you so so much.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thanks!**


	9. Lovers and Friends

**Disclaimer: Are you seriously still asking?**

* * *

><p>Lovers and Friends<p>

Andre POV

_I can't believe this! We are really together. I can finally call this girl mine. This feels like a dream, well, if it is, I will have no problem not waking up from it._

We were walking behind Jade out of the kitchen, our hands intertwined. We entered the living room and all eyes were on us. Jade was about to say something when she turned around to look at what everyone else was looking at.

"Oh yeah, they're together now" Jade commented sarcastically. Cat was bouncing up and down. She ran over and hugged Tori and I at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you guys" She said. While she was hugging me I looked over at Beck who was just sitting there, still emotionless and still in deep thought over the events that took place. No matter how hard, I'm still trying to I can't stay mad at Beck. He has been my best friend for two years.

"Woohoo everyone is happy for Tori and Andre" Jade said with a highly sarcastic tone. "Ok, now…" Jade was interrupted by the fact that Cat was tapping on her shoulder.

"What is it Cat?" Jade asked annoyed.

"I was wondering how you felt about Andre and Tori's relationship since you said that you liked him?" Cat asked completely oblivious to the meaning of what she just said. Jade just looked at her.

Tori's just had her mouth open in shock, my eyes widened at the boldness of what she said, even Beck had a 'what the hell did you just do' look on his face.

"Cat…" Robbie said.

"You ditzy red head" Rex commented.

"What? I wanted to know" Cat said.

Jade made eye contact with me. I was trying to read her expression but I couldn't. "I'm just fine with it, there, now you know" She said quickly. "Now if everyone is done interrupting, we are going to the beach for the last day, all of us" She commanded.

We all simply went upstairs and changed into our swim suits to leave.

"Come on Robbie, let's go" Jade yelled upstairs. "It shouldn't even take you that long to change"

A few minutes later Robbie bounded. "Sorry that took so long I was just putting on some sun screen"

"Unnecessarily" Rex said.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting my skin to burn" Robbie retorted back at Rex.

I sighed. "Let's just go" I suggested.

Everyone went out of the door, one by one. Tori and I were the last two to standing in the room. I could see that she was still limping. "Piggy back ride?" I offered.

"What?" She asked.

I turned around to her and pointed to my back. "Here, jump on my back and carry you down there. I don't want you to injure anything further. We both know how clumsy you are"

"Yeah I – hey!" She jumped on my back and playfully hit me in the back of the head.

I laughed it off and went out the door to catch up with the others. I could see Cat was way in front of everyone, running down the sand like a little child.

When we got to a nice spot I laid the blanket down and bent down to let Tori off my back. Cat was already in the water with Robbie and Tori was just watching her. I had my eye on Beck, who was just sitting by himself.

I could see he was still sitting by himself. Even though, he deserved it, I couldn't let him beat himself up about what had happened. Minus him punching me, I had to admit that if things didn't happen the way they did, I wouldn't be with Tori right now.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Tori asked me.

"As much I want to, and as pissed as I still am, I just don't have it in me to let him beat himself about this" I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm still a mad at him for hitting you, but I can sympathize a little. His relationship was kind of falling apart and he didn't know why, and I guess all of that stress and emotion boiled over" She told me.

I sighed. "I'll be right back" I kissed Tori, and felt the urge not to leave. It's amazing how this girl has me hooked on her. "Well it can wait just a few more minutes" I said wrapping my hands around her waist. I put my lips to hers again.

"Ok go" Tori said pushing me away playfully. "The sooner you go the sooner you can come back"

I got up and wiped the excess sand off my swim shorts. "Don't go anywhere" I told her.

"I won't" She smiled.

I started to walk over to where Beck was sitting and I spotted Jade sitting over where Cat and Robbie were. I knew I had to talk to her too but I can handle that later.

"Catching up on some brooding?" I said and he looked behind, giving me an apologetic look.

"Andre I -"

"Hold on, you already had your chance, now let me say what I need to say, now that I'm not angry anymore" I said.

He said nothing and just nodded.

"We've been best friends for the last 2 years. I still can't understand why you would even think of accusing me of having an affair with Jade. I would never do that to you and Jade, she may be a lot of things, but unfaithful to those she actually cares about is not one of them" I explained to Beck.

"Andre, I'm sorry, I really am. I was thinking that you were Jade's ex and when she said that she liked you again, I don't know, I was just angry at the situation and I ended up taking out on you. I'm really sorry" Beck said.

"It's all good, man. Far be it for me to hold a grudge" We shared a fist bump. "Just think, if you hadn't gotten mad and exposed my feelings for Tori, I wouldn't be with her right now" I said.

"My relationship is over and you throw yours in my face" Beck nudged me.

"Well you know I'm just saying" I said. I trailed off to find him staring at Jade. "Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do" He said.

"Do you want to fix it?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be good for either of us. I think a break is what we need. The constant fighting wasn't becoming unbearable, before all of this started"

"I'm sorry things went down like they did" I told him somberly.

"It's cool, go be with Tori" He said. "So are we cool?"

"You know we are" I said as I got up.

He smiled at me as I raced off back to Tori.

"So is everything good?" Tori asked.

"Things have never been better" I said as I sat back down beside her.

Everyone was just enjoying themselves, no drama, no awkwardness, just friends having a good time. Cat pulled Beck into the water, Jade even hung out with Robbie for a little while. Everything was good. After a couple of hours more, we decided it was time to head back to beach house and pack to leave.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Beck said as I carried my things downstairs.

"Yeah" We all said.

"We can split up between our cars to take everyone home, if that's ok with you Jade?"

"That's ok. Whoever is riding with has five minutes to put their stuff in the car or they are getting left"

Tori and I opted to ride with Beck. Cat and Robbie were riding with Jade.

"Let's hit the road everybody" Beck said.

We were a little sad to be leaving. In the car, heading down the road, Tori, Beck and I were singing along to a song that was playing on the radio, when I noticed this driver heading down the opposite side of the road really fast. lt wasn't until he was seconds away, I saw him coming straight towards us. Unfortunately, it was too late to move out of the way...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Cliffhanger...<strong>

**Ok sorry if the chapter is a little boring. I've had a little writer's block and i felt you guys deserved an update. Hope you liked it!**

**Hated it? Loved it? Wanna tell me off? Review to let me know what you think! :)**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**PurpleEli: Don't worry I will! Thank you so much! Did you ever get around to writing your story?**

**Anaelle: Your welcome! I love your reviews as well. Thank for loving the story so much!**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks! Do you mean 7 more chapters? I think I can do that. :)**

**143: Thank you so much!**

**scarlet Dragon The Third: I really appreciate it!**

**irishfan62: Jade is sort of pissy, but she isn't showing it. I decided to go another route with it. Thank you!**

**.Me: Omg, you are so kind! Thank you so much.**

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX: Of course! I'm not done just yet. :) Me too! Tandre Fans unite haha. Thank you for your review.**

**Sussahhanna: Thank you!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, like but didn't do either: Thanks so much guys!**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	10. Falling Apart at the Seams

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for all the positive feedback! It makes me feel great to know that I'm making you happy with this.**

**Disclaimer: Dan is the man and I will never be able to emulate the work he does.**

* * *

><p>Falling Apart at the Seams<p>

Jade POV

_My mother told me when I was seven years old, "Wishes aren't simply things that we want, they hold a lot of power, and, when granted, always come with a price. So Jade always, always be careful what you wish for." Who knew how right she'd turn out to be…_

As soon as all the things were packed and everyone piled into the cars we were ready to go. Beck pulled out first and I followed suit. In the car, Robbie was being quiet and Cat was humming quietly to herself, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Vega. Vega. Vega. I'm beginning to loathe that name. Everything was just fine until she showed up. On her first day of school she basically got Beck to cheat on me. Everywhere I go at school I hear Tori this and Tori that. Then she strains my friendship with Andre. Almost every time I wanted to talk to him he was always with little miss "pretty" and "perfect". Doing something with her. He didn't have time to talk to me anymore and, worst of all, he started developing feeling for her. I tolerated it until I started redeveloping feeling for him. When I saw them making out in the kitchen, I seething with anger and wanted to rip her apart, but I knew I had to be cool for Andre's sake. Friends have to be happy for each other right? And he's the only one I even consider a friend so... I'm sort of stuck. Ugh sometimes I wish something would happen to her or she would just vanish so thing can go back to the way they were…_

Cat broke my thoughts, singing as loudly as she could.

"Cat stop-" I was looking at Cat for a second when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked back in front of me to see Beck's car suddenly hit head on by another. I slammed on the brakes and climbed out as fast as I could. Robbie and Cat had their hands cupped over their mouths in pure shock.

"Robbie call 911!" I yelled with urgency.

I raced off to the car to see what happened and Cat came with me. I was strangely calm about all of this knowing that the shock of it hasn't hit me yet.

I was hesitant to even look at the car. I could see from the outside that it was completely totaled. The front of the car was completely gone, hood was bent in, the car was dented from all sides, and trunk was popped open and almost their clothes and luggage fell out of it. Cat was distracting herself by cleaning it up.

There was broken glass everywhere.

"Beck, Andre, Tori! Can anyone hear me?" I practically screamed.

"Jade" Beck said weakly. Andre and Tori lied motionless, saying nothing.

"Beck! Beck, how bad are you guys hurt?" I asked.

"I can't move my leg and my chest is killing me" He gasped between breaths. "The door was pushed into my leg and I heard something snap" My anger was fuming and I wanted kill whoever that idiot was that hit them, probably drunk off of his ass.

They looked horrible. Beck had blood dripping down his face and his arm was covered with bruises, he looked like he was having trouble breathing. Unfortunately, Andre and Tori looked much worse, Tori was lying on the arm rest, covered in glass, blood, and cuts all over her body. Andre's head was gashed open, the arm that could I see had a huge gash in it.

I still wasn't processing what I was seeing, it just seemed so surreal. I was just… now they're…

I couldn't have given less than a fuck about the ass in the other car's well-being. I hope they are hurt so badly that it would take a long, long time for them to recover. No, I didn't hope they were dead, because it would be too easy for them to just die and not suffer for what they've done.

"Jade!" Robbie ran up to me. "They said they would be here as soon as they can"

"Beck, help will be here any moment now" I said trying to comfort him and myself. "Just hang on"

Robbie was now sitting on the side of the road with Cat who refused to even come over by the car. I stayed with Beck, keeping him awake. I really didn't want him to pass out, in fear of him slipping into a coma.

We didn't have to wait long for the ambulance. I heard the sirens and looked to the cops, fire trucks, and ambulance coming down the road at full speed.

Everything was happening so fast around me, it seemed like a blur. I was told to stand out of the way. The firemen were using tools to pry the doors open. It wasn't until they pulled Tori out when it finally hit. She looked pale, limp as she was placed on the stretcher and the tow trucks were pulling up.

Soon they were placing everyone onto stretchers and, thankfully, the, now that I've found out, girl was still alive and she looked bad.

I ran back to the car and Cat and Robbie hopped up and got in. We rode behind the ambulance to the hospital.

While I was in the car we all made the decision that we would call Beck's, Tori's, and Andre's parents. Unfortunately, that meant that we were obligated to call Trina too. I decided to make Robbie call her and get it over with.

"Why do I have to do it?" Robbie asked.

"Because I'm telling you to, now just shut up and do it" I said.

"Ugh, fine" He reluctantly agreed.

"Trina would you just shut up about yourself for two seconds" Robbie yelled into the phone. "Tori, Andre, and Beck have been in an accident we are heading to a hospital right in L.A. We are going to Good Samaritan Hospital. I need you to let your parents know what's going on. Ok?" He spoke slowly. He quickly hung up his phone.

I knew I had to call Beck's parents. I pulled out my phone and dialed his house. "Hey Mrs. Oliver, listen for a minute, I need to tell you something" I took and audible deep breathe. "Beck has been in an accident" She just had to ask me if he was alright. "Yes, he's fine. I'm sure of it. We're pulling into Good Samaritan Hospital. I will call you back with more information as soon as I can" I told her as I hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>I found somewhere to park and we ran inside. We were told to wait outside in the waiting room. So we just sat there.<p>

It felt like hours upon hours that we had to sit there and wait. Now Andre's aunt and grandmother, Tori's parents, and Beck's parents were here.

Everyone was doing various things to distract themselves from the long wait.

"Where is that doctor? I wish somebody would tell us something already" Tori's dad finally said. Her mom just laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A doctor and a couple of nurses finally came up to us. "Are you Beck, Victoria's, Andre's relatives and friends?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah" we all answered simultaneously. He had a stoic look on his face so I couldn't tell if the news was good or bad.

"Well, Andre is doing just fine, he has woken up. He has no signs of amnesia or significant mental damage from his concussion and he had some cuts but we patched his right up" He said. "But with a concussion anything can happen, so we want to keep him overnight for observation"

"Can we see him?" His aunt asked.

"Of course you can" He said.

"Come on, mom" A nurse lead them down to the trauma center.

"Now, Beck" His parents were listening intently. "Beck is doing fine as well. He had a couple of broken ribs, a broken leg, and some cuts and gashes. But that was nothing a few bandages, braces and casts couldn't fix. He's resting now but you can see him."

They got up and walked down to the trauma center. It was clear that Cat, Robbie and I wanted to go down there to see Beck and Andre, but we wanted to hear the news about Tori.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega" Her parents and Trina stood up. "Tori is…" The doctor paused for a moment with a sympathetic look on his face. _This can't possibly be good. _"not doing as well as the others. She is officially in a coma having suffered trauma to the head and chest. She is breathing on her own, that's a good sign. But her breathing very labored due to a collapsed lung, which we are treating her for. We have to take her for the MRI to see how bad the damage is to make sure there isn't any brain swelling" Her parents were in pure shock and Trina was only the verge of tears.

"Ca- can we see her doctor" Her mom asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes, but only for a little while because visiting hours are almost over for ICU patients" He said.

"When can we see her doctor?" Cat asked.

"Are you relatives?" He asked.

"No, but…" cat was unable to finish.

"I'm very sorry, but while she is in ICU only family members can see her" He said.

He lead Tori's parents and Trina down to the ICU floor of the hospital. Cat had broken into tears and Robbie was trying to comfort her.

"Come on Cat, don't cry. I'm sure Tori is going to be just fine" Robbie told her.

"Of course she will" I added.

"Do you want to go down there and see Andre and Beck?" He asked.

She nodded into his chest.

"Come on" he said. "Jade, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I told him.

I couldn't shake the feeling that this way partly my fault. I wished for this to happen. I wished something would happen to her. I knew realistically that whether I wished for it or not wouldn't have stopped the accident from happening, but it's still damning to think about. I hate that I actually care this time.

I held my mother's necklace in my hand and thought about what she told me all those years ago as I got up and walking down to join the others.

_Be careful what you wish for, Jade, be careful what you wish for…_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter! I felt so bad writing this because I had to put a lot of angst and emotional stuff into it. The next chapter will be on a happier note. In the mean time, I hope you like this update. :)<strong>

**Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Reviews are so loverly.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Annaelle: Haha this review made my day. I didn't think I did that well at reading the characters emotions. I kinda make it up as I go along haha. I hope you like the update!**

**Makube DaKiddX: Thank you so much.**

**Paulie: Thay are alright, to an extint.**

**Justice: I will in future chapters, be patient. Thanks for the review.**

**rainbowsandsunshine123: No, thank you for reading.**

**Generation Love Is Me: Thanks so much and I apologize for the errors I hope there are less in this chapter.**

**imawesome519: I'm sorry. I hope you didn't feel any angst and I hope this chapter doesn't make them feel any worse haha.**

**PurpleEli: Okie dokie, I will make sure I read it when it is finally posted.**

**Youngjusticefan10: Oh my god, You have no idea how it made me feel to hear you say that. Unfortunately, they are all hurt but is someone going to die? hmm. No, no one is going to die. I love how you saw that, Jade really isn't ok with them dating.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**~Peace, Tandre, Strawberries~**


	11. Aftermath

**A/N: I want to apologize for the delay in the story. My updates won't take as long, I promise. At least, I really hope they won't. Thank you all so much for reading and taking so much interest in the story. I really aprreciate all of the message and thank you in advance for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: Dan most likely won't let me have the rights to this amazing show. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>Aftermath<p>

Jade POV

I walked down to see Beck talking with his parents and Andre trying calm his paranoid grandmother down. The two of them were separated by a thin multicolored curtain.

I walked over to see Beck first. My mind was still racked with guilt. All I could think about was what happened and the way I felt like I had something to do with what happened. I looked around and didn't see Cat and Robbie

I stood against the wall and looked at Beck hug his mother. Leaning my head against the wall, I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I opened them and looked at Beck meeting his eyes meeting mine. _It's funny how this whole mess has put a lot of shit into perspective._ I needed to talk to him, clear the air.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Beck's mother told him. He kissed him on his forehead. She motioned for his dad to come with her and she left the room.

I kept my eyes on Beck, his on mine. "How are you?" I finally decided to say something. I couldn't handle one more second of staring. _Really, Jade? You couldn't have a dumber question?_

"I'm as fine as a person who is still alive after a really bad car accident can be" Beck said. I felt a pang in my chest when he said those words.

I took another deep sigh. "Yeah, you were pretty lucky"

"I know" He said simply. "Unfortunately, Tori wasn't as lucky as Andre and I were" Beck looked down at nothing in particular. Another pang in my chest.

"This is so fucked up, I just want to kill that idiot bitch driver" I balled my hand up into a fist and intended to punch the air but I ended up punching his casted leg. He groaned in pain. I jumped up "Oh my god, I am so sorry, how bad does it hurt? Do I need to go get a nurse, or doctor, or something?" I said, speaking so fast that words were meshing together.

"I'm fine. You just added to the pain that was already there" My face dropped and I started fidgeting my fingers. "I'm fine, Jade. I'm just messing with you. I'm glad to see that you still care" Beck said as he struggled a little to sit up on the bed.

"Well this accident has put a lot of crap into perspective; my feelings… love for you being one of them" I told him.

"Jade, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting and everything I said. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating that was a very low blow and you didn't deserve that" Beck said. _Come on, Beck. It's kind of hard to be pissed off when you always have to be mister nice guy._

"Really Beck?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"I'm the bitch and you're apologizing. I'm the reason for this, all of this. The awkwardness on this trip, the constant fighting, the palpable tension between us, creating a weird space for everyone around us, the reason why we are all at this hospital this is all me. I am truly sorry for all of it" I apologized.

"Wait, what? The reason why we are all in this hospital? What are you talking about? This isn't your fault" Beck told me.

"I mean, I know it's not my fault, but I just feel like it is, at least partially anyway" Beck still looked confused so instead of letting him ask questions I just continued. "I wished something bad would happen, specifically to Tori. I don't know, I've been thinking about how she was the one that was hurt the worst and not two seconds after I wish something would happen to her, the fucking accident happens" I was now pacing the floor beside his bed, my brain was racing with thoughts. After a moment, I sat back down gently on the edge of the bed. As I was biting back the tears caused by my anger, a single one fell. I turned my head quickly and wiped it away hoping he wouldn't see it.

"Jade look at me" I completely ignored his request. "I said look at me" He said sternly. I looked in his direction putting on a stoic face.

"This is not your fault. And everything that happened between us we share the blame for that. And honestly, even though I'm sorry for what I said, that blow up had been coming for a very long time" Beck said trying to console me.

"Yeah, yeah" I said simply. I desperately needed to take a walk, clear my head. As I was walking out the room I looked over at Andre. He didn't see me looking. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I passed by Cat and Robbie. Cat was eating candy.

"Hey, Jade where are you going?" Cat asked.

"Just going to take a walk" I told her.

"Is anything wrong?" Robbie asked.

I shot Robbie a look of annoyance, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine" I deadpanned.

"Ok" Robbie said. He and Cat kept walking and so did I.

I walked around for about an hour, basically in a circle and spending most of that time outside, getting some air. I was heading back down to join everyone else. I walked back into the room and sat in one of the chairs. I saw that Andre's aunt and grandmother had gone and Beck's parents did too. Not a long time after, Tori's dad came down. He looked horrible, bloodshot red eyes, messed hair, and pale skin.

"Hey!" Cat spoke first. "How is Tori?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, for those that don't know, Tori is in a coma…"

"We've already explained it to them so you don't have to" Cat said softly.

"Oh well, um, that's good" He wiped his hand over his face. You could tell by the tiredness in his voice he was physically drained. I would think that all of this would be emotionally draining for him too. "Well, Tori's collapsed lung is healing. She hasn't woken up yet. They've taken her down for an MRI and hasn't come back yet. But other than that they say she doing ok, I guess. From here it's just a waiting game" he explained.

"Do they have an idea when she's going to wake up or anything?" Robbie asked.

"Well that kind of thing can't be predicted, just a wait and see thing"

"Thanks for updating us" Andre said.

"You're welcome, I'll let you know when I know more" Mr. Vega said. He left to return to his family.

At this point, we had been at the hospital for 5 hours and time slowly dragged on. Five hours turned into six. Six hours turned into seven. And so on, and so on. We had participated in idle chit chat most of the night.

_This waiting thing was really starting to suck._

* * *

><p>Andre POV<p>

_I should have been me! I'd give anything to switch places with her, have to go through this instead of her. The part that's been killing me the most is not being able to see her. She doesn't deserve this. And Jade. What the hell? Wishing this would happen? Wishing bad on someone, that low even for her._

It has now been three days since that horrible accident. I was released from the hospital the day after. My aunt brought me some clothes and my computer. She wanted me to come home so I could recuperate there, but I didn't want to leave without knowing that Tori awake and doing well and I wasn't going to.

Beck is still there but he said he'll be released tomorrow. As for Tori, nothing has really changed, still in a coma but Mr. Vega told us that there was no brain swelling. I take that as good sign. _That your wins where you can get them, I guess._

None of us have gone home. Jade, Cat, Robbie and I are staying in a hotel near the hospital. Jade called Sikowitz yesterday and told him what happened. He making sure that we are excused from school for as long as we need, even Cat, Robbie, and jade. He also going to see if he can get the deadline for the junior showcase moved up. If he can't he said he'll just have our acts judged over the summer, hopefully when everybody is fully recovered.

I was looking a pictures Tori and I on my computer when heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it was. I opened the door to find Jadelyn standing in the frame. _Just the person I wanted to talk to._

"Hey, um, I was going to one of the restaurants down town to get some food. Can I get you anything?" She offered.

"Aw being nice to someone, what's the occasion?" I asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I was just taking pity on you, seeing as you were in an accident and all don't get used to it"

"Before you go, I need to talk to you" I told her.

She sighed. "What do you talk about Andre?"

"Jade I" I was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hey. Oh my god! Really? That's—that's great news. No, no I'll tell everyone else. Ok. Ok. Bye" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

"Tori's awake" She said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>My writer's block has been killing. I really hope the chapter was worth the wait.<strong>

**Well the chapter ended on a happy note. That's something haha. There will be more Tandre in the next chapter, I can def promise you that.**

**Hated it? Liked it? Still reading? Feedback is wonderful.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**irishfan62: Jade will confront the other driver. A little bit of both, when Jade and Andre talk they will discuss their history and they dated a while back. ;)**

**Bg-13: Thanks for the review.**

**SKRowling: Is there on coming? I don't know... (I seriously don't, just make this up as I go along :p). Thank you!**

**Paulie: She isfeeling the full effect of what guilt has to offer. Thanks so much.**

**imawesome519: I hope you like the update!**

**Annaelle: I hope you like the update. Thank you for continuing to review.**

**LunarEclipse22428: Thanks for the review.**

**Smiley Face Nicasio: Are you fucking kidding me? *screams in joy* Someone actually thought this story was good enough for that! Who ever nominated me, if you're reading this, thank you making my life, the fanfiction part of it anyway!**

**sf: Thanks for the review.**

**6235: Thanks!**

**anon: FF does the same thing to me too. I'm so glad that you're loving the story.**

**To the people that faved alerted liked but didn't do either: Thank you so much!**

**~Peace, Tandre, strawberries~**


End file.
